


Breathe Again

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama, F/M, Forgiveness, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Moments, One-Shot, Romance, canon compilant, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hold my breath and count to ten; been waiting for the chance to let you in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Again

**Author's Note:**

> So I survived another round at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws)[**hermione_ldws**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws):) It's seriously getting harder and harder with every round, and I'm so ecstatic to be still in the game! Any way here's this weeks offering.

**Title:** Breathe Again  
 **Summary:** Hold my breath and count to ten; been waiting for the chance to let you in.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** Could possibly make you misty-eyed.  
 **Beta:** The wonderful [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=isola_lives)[**isola_lives**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=isola_lives)  
 **Pairing:** Hermione/Ron  
 **Author's Notes:** So I survived another round at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws)[**hermione_ldws**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws):) It's seriously getting harder and harder with every round, and I'm so ecstatic to be still in the game! Any way here's this weeks offering.

This could easily be a "missing scene" from Deathly Hallows. The words in italics are song lyrics from the song "Maybe" by Kelly Clarkson. The prompt this week was to incorporate at least three consecutive words from the song. I hope you enjoy:)

Breathe Again

  
I lay by Ron's side in the darkness, the silent tension palpable between us as we stare into each other's eyes. I hold my breath but make no move to stop him when Ron tentatively reaches his hand out to gently run his fingers through my hair.

"Hermione?" he asks softly, his voice trembling with emotion.

 _I'm strong, but I break_ at the sound of his voice. All the pent up anguish that I had hidden so desperately from Harry comes rushing to the surface. Treacherous tears begin to stream down my cheeks and Ron's hand moves lower, cupping my face as he tenderly wipes the tears away. My eyes flutter shut as I revel in Ron's touch; my heart finally feeling whole again.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione."

The moment the words leave his lips the last of my anger melts away. I was so lost when Ron left, but I never let myself feel the sheer depth of that loss. Now that he's back I feel like I can finally breathe again. Opening my eyes, I smile at him through my tears as I reach up to cover his hand with my own.

"I know." I whisper, "I know."


End file.
